ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Maye
Adrian is the main character of Dragon Ball Omniverse. He is very idiotic but very sweet. Many of the show's antagonists despise him for his purity. Sometimes those close to him are annoyed with his idiocy. He is also very powerful and has been shown to lift and pull and push entire universes. He believes himself to be close friends with Audrey, but his real best friend is Masaya. (His friend since childhood) Personality He comes off as mature sometimes, but at heart is described as, "the tallest puppy ever" by Tiffany. He is very dumb and sometimes can't tell his two daughters apart and they look nothing alike! He is very heroic and sometimes goes outside to do good deeds. He expects no rewards and does it because he simply likes helping people. He also seems to have a weak sense of boundaries as he will give unwelcome hugs to his cousin Audrey (who acts like she despises them but actually cherishes them) and sometimes tries grabbing Jessie's breast because "they are bigger than my FUCKING HEAD". He has fallen in love with everybody in Glenberry (not romantically) and wants to protect them. He has a certain degree of love for everybody except the antagonists of the show and those who purposely harm others than himself. He usually can't tell when he is being insulted and hears Audrey's "I hate you"s as "I love you"s and will tell Audrey that he loves her too. He sees good in everybody and there is nothing more that he wants than everything to be at peace with no violence or evil doing. He is VERY smart when it comes to sexual subjects and sometimes his "purity of heart" is questioned because of this. Appearance Adrian usually wears revealing clothes. He wears only leather pants without underwear, socks and shoes and will occasionally wear a shirt or tank top or the jacket his sister made for him. He appears to despise socks and shoes of any kind. He is 7'5 and is very muscular. (This is part of the reason he doesn't wear shirts very often) He has black toe nails and finger nails that he says are natural. The scar over his right eye is considered a mystery though, because he said he got it from arm wrestling with God but He denies it. (Possibly because he doesn't want to blemish his reputation) He also has sharp fangs and his left one is chipped. His eyes are red and his shoulder length hair is naturally black with red tips. Physiology Adrian has naturally black nails and members of his race are always at least 6'5 or taller. Because of his immortality he can regenerate lost limbs and even his entire body in a matter of seconds. God and his son have been the only ones to permanently wound Adrian (Bradbruh679 has confirmed that he got his scar over his eye from God and has a broken fang because of Jesus punching him in the face) He has a very big heart and lacks intestines because of evolution (yes he can evolve if one of his 3 races do) (Incubuses were made to lack intestines because they are a race built for all sexual activities and being able to defecate kinda... ruins "butt play") Due to swallowing a squeaky toy as a kid, he squeaks when tightly hugged or squeezed. He is also part gray wolf which gives him a furry tail and because of him being part inccubus he can move his tail freely and even extend it using magic. He has 4 metal blades with two in each wrist due to him mixing a air contact solidifying metal with his liquid bone in his arm and learning to control them. History Adrian was born in a set of triplets to a father he never even met and a very caring single mother. One of his triplet sisters was put up for adoption by the father and Adrian and his sister Drianna were left with his mother. While growing up he was sexually assaulted by his sister until he was age 13. During those times his sister tormented him and gave him a fear of women for most of his early life. When he was kicked out of the house by his mother at 16 he walked around the city (The Memphis, Tennessee of the Mythical Dimension's earth) looking for jobs and he worked as a Magic Coroner Store for 2 years before being fired. He found a job as an assassin when he was 18. He despised the job but it was the only one he could find to care for him and his sister. He trained for years in several martial arts and magic abilities. He learned every language on Earth and even learned how to use weapons and create robots! He killed many people before he was apprehended and sentenced to 13.4 billion years in Hell where he was forced to eat his own body parts and forcefully sexually tormented by Succubuses. He spent over 900 years without moving moving, eating, sleeping, or speaking when he got tired of the Succubuses' shit and just stayed in his cell. His childhood girlfriend and wife, Diane, busted him out. (Not knowing that he had already served his sentence) Diane was taken to jail when it was discovered she broke him out and he was left without a wife for 2 years. During his freedom he was sentenced to life in Alcatraz for a crime unknown, and he was easily able to break out because of him being a mythical being. (Unknown to the humans) During his freedom (again) he met 10 girls. Audrey Belrose, Kyanna Delrio, Nikki Ann-Marie, Tiffany Maye, Beli Lapran, Lola Rembrite, Aiko Yumi, Jessie Maye, Momo and Celeste Luvendas (commonly referred to as Celeste Lovin Da Ass by Adrian) These girls started living in his house a long with his house cats, Chocola, Vanilla, Cinnamon, Coconut, Maple and Azuki. For 2 years before Diane was busted out and his long lost sister was found, they were living in perfect harmony. Diane brought enemies with her and Adrian had to defeat them all, Diane telling Adrian that they were prison guards. And his sister Adrianne caused a lot of trouble around the house because her mother and Adrian's mother lived there at the house. He later became the God of Destruction of Universe 23 and The Mentor of Fate of the Damned, one of the highest positions a God could achieve due to his great power and doing a good job as a God. Conduit Life Shortly after marrying Coconut, ( a wolf's sense of commitment is fucked!) having a daughter with Diane, Coconut and Project 2 (one of Dr. Gero's androids) he discovered he had the Conduit gene. He thought that the Conduit Gene only existed in the inFamous game series but he discovered it was VERY real. Him and Kyanna had this gene and they discovered their powers. Adrian could manipulate Code (basically what every phone, computer, television and almost all technology need to work) with this he can hack into computers easily, and even control technology. He could also manipulate this power to harm enemies or even travel at the speed of a bullet. Kyanna could manipulate paper but that doesn't matter. Corrupted By Audrey If Audrey had become Adrian's master, he would become very selfish. He would only care about things that can benefit himself. and her. Audrey is very selfish and very rude, this would not have corrupted Adrian but would lead him to a mindset where only himself and Audrey matter. Adrian would take over many MANY universes and plotted against Zen-Oh. Of course BlastphamousHD would defeat Adrian but due to his immortality, he would just come back 5x stronger than before. He would eventually overrule everything and become the Ruthless Dictator of the Omniverse. This mental state has effects on his appearance as well. He will wear a red t-shirt with black leather pants. His dog collar would be red and the dog tag would have Audrey's name on it. He will also appear to be sleep deprived, with black shadows around his eyes and pale skin. Redeemed by Tiffany Tiffany would have little effect on Adrian's personality. He is already pure and the only thing that Tiffany would change is how he perceives some things. He would be as idiotic and as much of a good person as ever but he would be taught responsibility. This has been shown after Adrian was able to hold a full time job for 2 weeks! This is HELLA impressive for someone like Adrian who only has a 6th grade education and can't even pronounce some words right. This redemption would have effects on his appearance though. His collar would be blue with Tiffany's name on the dog tag. He would wear blue and white shirts and his 3 section staff (which he named Betty) would be blue. His face would appear more... as some described as clean. Those who touched his skin described it as touching a cloud from Heaven while it is raining. More Dumb Shit Adrian Has Said "I would still stick my thumb in her butt" -Adrian after watching 2 Girls 1 Cup "I like to think of myself as intelligence deprived... I don't know what those two words mean." "This game is gonna give me an aneurysm, and I don't even know what that is." "Audrey you like me right?" (Audrey says no) "Awww, I love you too Auds" "How do you spell orange?" "You ain't about to just shit on me and that's just gonna be ok!" "Make with the mouth sex" "No dick to vagina resuscitation! She better stay dead!" "My heart just jumped into my ass" "This is too much for me!" -Adrian trying to solve 59 x 20 "Audrey, I may not be the sharpest piece of paper in the water bottle, but I don't think you should really... be hitting my daughter." "I'm gonna swing, by the table lamp! By the table lamp! I'm gonna live like yesterday never existed! Like it never existed! I'm gonna fall like a plane in the day, feel my tears as they drop! I'm gonna swing, by the table lamp! By the table lamp!" -Adrian trying to sing Chandelier by Sia. "If I caught my daughter doing this shit, I would stab her a new anus. She would be shitting out of her left titty after I was through with her." "I am not dumb! I am just very, VERY not smart... Fuck y'all" "I heard you guys poop in boxes of sand, what's that like?" -Adrian asking his catgirls (Half Human Half Cat) about using litter boxes... which they don't. "Ooh, squeaky toy!" "Sometimes I piss purple" "Have you ever been driving, and you see your friend in the car next to you texting and driving? And when you take out your phone to text him to stop texting, you start hearing sirens?" "Well, you know what they say! A blowjob a day keeps the gynecologist away!" "The dogs were chirping, the birds were barking, the sky was green and the grass was blue! It was the best day ever!" Adrian explaining his experience with the drugs that Audrey gave him. (He didn't know that they were drugs and when he found out, he was mad.) "I thought you were SUPPOSED to let your daughter suck on your tits" Adrian after trying to breastfeed his baby daughter. "Patrick Star be fucking up. His goals are unrealistic as all living shit! At least I am real with myself... I want to defeat the Giant Monkey Man and save the 7th dimension!" Jessie: What is your deepest desire? Adrian: A planet made out bacon Jessie: What? Adrian: A planet just like Earth, except everything is made out of bacon. Like the people, cars, headlights, ovens, trees, buildings. Jessie: I meant your deepest SEXUAL desire. Adrian: A bacon planet with a really fat ass? Jessie: You are so difficult to seduce. Displays of Heroism *Adrian once sacrificed his soul to save an entire dimension *Adrian jumped into a pool of spiders and snakes to save a child who got stuck in there *Adrian is called the Patron Saint of All Things *Adrian chose not to kill Audrey Corrupted Adrian even after he killed almost everyone in his Dimension. (The Corrupted Adrian's dimension, if he had killed almost everyone in the real Adrian's dimension, he would have come close to killing him) *Adrian asked Great Paiyaman to have mercy on Lucifer (literally the only person to even come close to being as evil as Audrey Corrupted Adrian) *Adrian vowed to never kill anyone and always have mercy. He thought that this would mean he gave in to his inner demons. Abilities *Flight through magic energy manipulation *Kamehameha *Kaioken *Tutankhaman is another version of the Kamehameha that uses solar energy *Code Manipulation *Universal Drop is where he turns into three balls of magic in which be materializes back into himself when he gets high enough. With two of the three balls of magic left floating in the air, he grabs them and flies down until he hits the ground. This attack has the power to destroy universes, displayed when he destroyed the Anti Mortal Universe after Satan refused to stop trying to expose the Mythical Dimension to the mortals. (Dragon Ball Omniverse is very weird) *Immeasurable Strength *Immeasurable Speed *Durability *Magic Manipulation *Edit That Out is an ability where the user can erase ANYTHING completely from existence. This ability has been shown to erase emotions, physical pain (For others. Adrian can't edit out anything in his anatomy or anything he feels.) and energy of all kinds. *Soul Hand Grab is a spell where Adrian can shoot magic out of his hands that latch on to physical objects and pull them to him. He learned this in the Guild of Master Thievery and Greed. *Adrian is capable of warping reality to a certain degree. This is called Cartoon Physics and he seems to have been able to do this since childhood. (This isn't a skill and it can't be learned.) Adrian has **Turned himself into a chibi model **Eaten entire mountains by opening his mouth to a reality warping degree, even for an immortal. **Walked on walls without using any form of magic **Stood on air... which is impossible without the use of Cloud Magic Manipulation or a Elemental Hover Board. **Swallowed a Jellyfish from Spongebob Squarepants. (Which gave him the ability to shoot jelly out of his nipples and manipulate electricity to a certain degree) **Summoned cartoon characters to fight for him. **Eaten amounts of food that are IMPOSSIBLE to consume all at once. Relationships *Diane is his wife *Adrianne and Drianna are his twin sisters *Jason is his brother *Little Lily is his 23 million year old YOUNGER sister *Coconut is his second wife *Gina, Lucy, and Rosè are his daughters *Tiffany is his master/owner *Audrey is his cousin *The rest of the girls and house cats are just acquaintances. *Momo holds a very special place in his heart. Trivia *Adrian is unaware that it isn't right to have two wives, but Diane and Coconut don't seem to mind this. *Adrian is over 13 billion years old and looks like a 21 year old man because of his immortality. *Adrian made Tiffany his master because of her leadership and modesty and even changed his last name to hers. *Audrey made a book called, "Dumb Shit that Adrian Has Said". Some of the contents of this book are, "You gotta suck honey out of the titties" and "Purple lives matter" and "Don't hate, discriminamate... wait what?" *Adrian is part Saiyan, Inccubus and Wolf. *He fluently speaks French, Arabic, Norweigan and only has certain knowledge of all of the other languages on Earth. *Audrey, even after finding out he is her cousin, is in love with Adrian and refuses to admit it. *Adrian can see emotions, smell everything in a 3 mile radius, read Braille with his hands and toes, taste the slightest difference in two of the same dishes made by the same chef, and hear whispers perfectly in a busy city miles away. *Adrian can actually be knocked out if he thinks too hard. If he tries solving a multiplication problem with even ONE of the numbers having more than three digits, he will pass out after more than 10 minutes. *His stupidity literally defies the laws of physics. Because of his speed (20,000,000,000x the speed of light) he should be able to perceive things, react to them and basically be able to solve the hardest math question ever in their mind in less than a second. But his brain does not run at the speed that his body does or doesn't seem to most of the time. He has been shown to dodge bullets and arrows without even trying (which would require the brain to work at near hypersonic speeds) but he wasn't even able to solve 2 + 2 in less than 30 minutes mentally. This is probably because he doesn't really use his brain for things that do not involve the safety of others, fighting or doing physical activities, sexual encounters and isn't used to critical thinking about math or anything academic. *Adrian sometimes shows temporary intelligence. He was able to pronounce the word "physician" without reading it from somewhere or guessing. This is also supported when Audrey asks him just how dumb he is, his response was "It varies." *He has been shown to remember martial arts techniques, languages and childhood memories but sometimes forgets things that happened literally 3 seconds ago. *Adrian can play the guitar, piano and violin and do ballet. *Adrian has vocal chords in the back of his head instead of his throat. He is so talkative that his vocal chords will move automatically to a safe area if he is being impaled. *It's been hinted that Adrian can think with his penis. *Adrian's brain has been shown to be made out of bubblegum, electricity and blood. This might be why it can give Isaac Newton the middle finger. *Adrian's skin contains materials that allow him to resist friction. This is actually common in most beings that aren't from Earth. *Adrian's catchphrase "You gotta suck honey out the titties" was inspired by one of BlastphamousHD's episodes of 15 Minutes of Filth. *Adrian can forget that people are in the same room as them, even though he can hear and smell them, if he is looking away from them. *Adrian has a medical condition only known to Pure of Heart beings. His brain and the way it works can complicate things sometimes and make it difficult for him to remember things or process information. This only happens sometimes and he is very intelligent, knowing multiple languages and techniques and even reads very well. He is unaware of this and he thinks he is just like this. It is unknown if the materials his brain is made out of cause the severity of his Braniac Limiter. *Adrian loves Funyons. *If Adrian didn't have his brain condition, he would still be as immature, funny and cheerful, just really fucking smart. *Adrian is a masochist. *Audrey sometimes refers to Adrian as "retarded". When she found out he actually was, she shut that shit all the way the fuck up. *Adrian is incapable of feeling Hatred. Only rage, loss, depression, anger and dislike. *He has a wide range of emotions. He even feels a little Coranot. This emotion is when someone insults him and his brain processes it as a compliment. This means that some emotions defy physics too. *Adrian has 6 nipples. The other 4 just aren't visible without really close inspection. *Adrian's favorite show is Chowder. *Adrian has been shown to make even the most horrible of villains feel remorseful for their past actions just by being around him for too long. *Adrian tends to annoy everybody around him, even the most calm of people. *Adrian's soul is so pure that Death banned him from the Afterlife. *Adrian is unaware when his temporary intelligence kicks in. *Adrian doesn't smoke or do drugs but he does drink occasionally. *Adrian's alcohol tolerance is far higher than the average human. A drop of alcohol that could KILL a human, would have no effect on him even if he drank the whole bottle at once. *Adrian cleans every bathroom, does the laundry and even cooks for everyone in his house. *Adrian is known as "The Best Chef in History". He was assigned lunch duty in Hell's Prison of Fallen Saints (where people who didn't even have the sense of taste tore out their tongues after trying the food there) and that was the first time the prisoners EVER asked for seconds. He is very knowledgeable in culinary arts but usually needs help reading the recipe book's measurements. *Adrian can eat raw meat without any complications. *Adrian can see bones with enough focus. *Adrian's favorite scent is Tiffany's underwear. (I wish that was a typo) *Adrian is very good at singing and dancing. *Adrian does not care about rules if the rules somehow complicate him doing the right thing in a situation. *Adrian knows the Star Spangled Banner but doesn't know the one for Norway, Canada or France. *Adrian is African American, French, Canadian and Norwegian. *Adrian has the habit of screaming at his neighbors for whispering too loud in their own god damn house. *Adrian can bite through steel easily. *Adrian is in America illegally. *Adrian has a fear of bugs. *Adrian is also scared of metal poles because Audrey beat him with one. *Adrian's worst fear is losing his loved ones. (Basically everyone that isn't a complete sack of shit, like Audrey Corrupted Adrian) *Adrian can talk to dogs and wolves. *Adrian has been described as a 2nd mother to his daughters because of his sometimes excessive love for them. *Adrian's kisses feel like "Being kicked in the face by a Unicorn" *Adrian has a pet Unicorn named "Ruffles". *Adrian's name was found in a book of Roman names for boys by Bradbruh679. *Adrian had no last name before changing it to Maye. *Adrian and Diane have been married to each other for over 13 billion years. *Adrian is such a good guy that his wife, Diane (originally a proud lesbian) was converted to bisexuality after meeting him. *When asked what he wanted his last name to be, Adrian replied with, "I don't know... I want something smooth and suave. I know! Call me Adrian Reneste av Alle!" Reneste av Alle is a Norwegian translation of "Purest of All". He was unaware of this though as he was playing a video game when asked this, and couldn't pay attention. He later decided to take the name Adrian Maye because of Tiffany's ownership over him. *Adrian puts ranch dressing on his breakfast cereal. *Adrian is extremely flexible. He has been shown doing full splits, completely bending his spine backwards and forwards and even doing physic defying stretches with little to no problem. *Adrian is great at the Impossible Quiz because he is one of the best in fiction at "not making sense". *Adrian often contradicts things that he says right after saying them. A few examples are: "I am not looking forward to this... I can't wait to get started." "You can't be love someone because of their looks... I love her because she has a nice ass." *Adrian often can't realize when people are flirting with him. He also doesn't care if a woman is completely naked in front of him, "It's like I'm wearing a full set of clothing from his point of view!" Unless he can feel a sexual vibe coming from them (he can feel a person's intent... SOMETIMES) he will not take notice if they are scantily clad or butt ass naked. This is either because of his purity or his stupidity. *He isn't a pervert. He has been shown to watch twerk videos and only react with "This song is my shit!". If there is no music only then will he comment on the woman's... trunk. And it's usually shit like "That is a fat ass" and "That booty though" *Adrian wore his wife Coconut's thongs because "These are breezy feeling as fuck" *This is an in depth analysis on Adrian's senses: Adrian has been shown to have 6 senses. This includes sight, smell, hearing, touch, taste and vibe detection. Adrian's sight is very advanced even by bird standards. He can see 2 miles in front of him in perfect to near perfect clarity. He does this by focusing a little to work his eyes like a telescope without actually zooming in. He also sees in a wider variety of color than humanely possible. He can even see emotions and bones and vital organs with enough focus. His emotion sight is based on aura. The color and thickness of the aura shows the emotion and severity of it. (Yellow is jealousy) (Blue is upset, sad, depressed) (Red is miffed, angry, pure rage) (Green is fine, happy, ecstatic) (Pink is slightly embarrassed, really embarrassed, ashamed) (Purple is budding romance, in love, hopelessly in love) (White is slightly surprised, surprised, shocked) (Orange is slightly afraid, anxious, heart attack) Adrian can focus his sights to see through skin and clearly see bones, vital organs and tumors. Adrian's hearing is very acute as well. He can hear heart beats from over 7 blocks away, hear a tear drop in a busy city miles away, and even hear color! He can do this because of this explanation by his phone, "Everything has sound coming off of it, even things that sound completely silent to Adrian! However his brain still picks up signals sent from these silent but noisy objects and can visualize their shape and color. This is why he can navigate even without being able to see or hear." (Note: Adrian can control what he wants his hearing to concentrate on and blocks out everything else. So his hearing does not bother him at all... unless the sounds are really loud. Sounds like this can give him headaches, knock him out or even make him try killing himself) Adrian's sense of smell is by far his strongest sense. He can smell fear, can track people by scent and can smell everything who has ever touched something for up to 800 years. It goes without saying that his smell range is very far and wide, even showing to be able to smell a crowd of people in a town that wasn't even in Glenberry! He can also smell things and visualize their shape, color and sentience. He could smell your keyboard and know how you look along with everybody else who has touched in the last 800 years without even ever seeing you or them. Adrian's sense of touch is very advanced as well. He could feel fingerprints and individual atoms, read Braille with his hands and toes without training and could fell waves of light. Adrian can taste the slightest difference between two of the same dishes made by the same chef using the exact same portion of ingredients. He sticks his tongue out sometimes to taste the air. He said that in India, the air is more sour and that China has some of the worst tasting air ever. Adrian can feel vibes coming off of people. He can feel their intentions, know how they are feeling. (There is basically no way Adrian can't know how you can feel. Whether by sight or vibe sensing) *Adrian's daughters, Rosè and Gina, have never referred to him as anything other than "Daddy". Rosè sometimes calls him "Papa" but this means Daddy in french. *Adrian seems to have a serious mental problem other than his Braniac Limiter. It seems to only affect pure hearts though and most are never aware that something is wrong. Some of the issues that Adrian displays are: **He seems to have no self worth. He believes that his life doesn't matter and that others are far more important than him. **He also seems to have no self esteem, as he often calls himself "ugly" or "worthless". **Adrian has tried killing himself to "rid the world of the burden that is me". **He has no empathy for himself. He can somehow laugh at his past traumatic experiences. **He seems to have 2 personalities that aren't that different. One just has more intelligence than the other and is way more articulate. **He is hyperactive. He can very easily be excited or amused. This is downplayed after the Conduit Saga. **He has absolutely no shame. He can go outside completely naked without being embarrassed in the slightest. (This might be because he is part wolf) **He refuses to tell lies. He doesn't have a low opinion on those who tell little white lies but still doesn't lie about anything if asked. **He smiles... a lot! He is a happy person but he smiles a little bit too much. Of course he doesn't smile when it isn't appropriate but he seems to smile even when nothing good has happened. **He has the inability to feel certain emotions. This is irregular even for someone who is Pure of Heart. *Adrian likes poetry and wrote a poem himself. **When the well runs dry, the people do also :: When the chef quits his job and dies, others will follow :: When the priest loses faith, into oblivion other's will fly :: When the butcher becomes vegetarian, the citizens will bake him into a pie :: When the storms rage out of control, from under the bridge come the troll :: When these lyrics become random, Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki is the best wikia on Fandom Displays of Idiocy *Adrian ate a bag of Funyons and forgot that he ate them right after throwing the bag away. *Adrian forgot how to eat once. *He forgot to blink for 2 hours and it blinded him for 5 minutes. *When the power went out, Audrey was panicking but Adrian claimed he couldn't hear her because, "It's too damn dark in here". (He could hear her perfectly but just wasn't paying attention) *Adrian couldn't figure out where the last piece of his puzzle went in the Gokhan Saga. *Adrian took an I.Q test and got EVERY single question wrong. *Adrian forgot his own name after being knocked out. *He ate dog food. (He is a wolf so he probably did this because he liked it) *Adrian voluntarily ATE some pancakes that Audrey said was made from her menstrual blood. (They turned out to be red velvet) *Adrian was kidnapped as a child EVEN AFTER the kidnapper told him his true intentions he was too dumb to jump off the broomstick. ''Disclaimer ''This page uses content from Nekopara, Huniepop, inFamous 1, 2 and Second Son. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction character Category:Dragon Ball Omniverse Category:Saiyans Category:Quarter Saiyan Category:Multi-Species Category:Comedy Category:Joke Pages Category:Dragon Ball Meme Category:Plasma Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters with children Category:Fathers Category:Pages added by Bradbruh679 Category:Pages created by Bradbruh679 Category:Characters created by Bradbruh679 Category:Characters who can fly Category:Magic Users Category:Magician Category:Magic Category:Godlike Category:Gods Category:God of Destruction Category:Indestructible Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Deity Category:Deities Category:Godly Category:Fusees Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Powerful Character Category:Powerful Category:Overpowered Category:Muscle Building Category:Protectors of Earth Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Fraction of a saiyan Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Candidates for deletion